Various wafer devices are manufactured by a wafer process, and for example, one of them is a WLO (wafer level optic) functioning as a lens optical device. The WLO is formed as a lens optical device on a wafer level without a focusing process after manufacturing thereof.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are cross-sectional views of a camera module using a WLO as an optical device, wherein FIG. 1 shows a camera module manufactured by a COB (Chip on Board) method in which an image sensor is wire-bonded, and FIG. 2 shows a camera module manufactured by a CSP (Chip Scale Package) method.
Referring to FIG. 1, an image sensor 20 is bonded to a substrate 10 having a circuit pattern by an adhesive such as epoxy, and the substrate 10 is electrically connected with a pad of the image sensor 20 through a wire 11 I order to receive and transmit a signal, and a WLO 30 is disposed on the image sensor.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 2, in case an image sensor package 21 of a WLCSP is formed using a wafer, the WLO 30 is disposed on the manufactured image sensor package 21.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, after the WLO is disposed on the wire-bonded image sensor or the image sensor package, a holder 40 is mounted as a housing, thereby finishing the manufacturing process.
However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, since the holder 40 is bonded to an outside of the image sensor or the substrate, there is a problem that drop reliability is deteriorated due to a contacting surface area of the holder.
Particularly, in case a metallic holder is used to alleviate a problem that a noise is generated by electrical disturbance from an outside, the drop reliability is deteriorated due to an amount of conductive epoxy and a contacting surface area. Further, fine dust may be introduced due to a structure of a contacting surface